


Formal Gathering

by Cashley



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Cara are getting ready for a king's party.</p><p>This is for Leftcircle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Gathering

“I don’t understand why we even need to go to this thing anyway. We should keep moving as we have a quest to complete.” Cara said as she sat down at the bottom of the bed.

Kahlan was currently looking at the clothes she bought at a nearby store. “We need his help getting through the mountains. If we make an appearance at King Leon’s party, he’ll be more inclined to help us do that. Now we just need to find something for you to wear.”

“What’s wrong with my leathers?” Cara sounded affronted as if Kahlan had questioned her very existence.

“You are not showing up for a formal party like that.” Kahlan placed an outfit next to Cara on the bed. “Try this on.”

Crossing her arms, Cara replied “I am not wearing a dress.”

In response to Cara, Kahlan too crossed her arms “Remember that time you shot me in the arm?”

Cara shot up with such a force that she almost knocked the dress on the floor. “That was not my fault! I was trying to get the raider that was coming up behind you and you stepped in my away at the last second. So, in fact, you shot yourself in the arm!”

Kahlan just stared at Cara in response with a smirk on her face conveying everything she needed to say.

“…damn it.” Cara grabbed the dress and started to change, grumbling to herself the whole time.


End file.
